Falling From Grace
by fictionwritter
Summary: Guilty Or Not Guilty? Everyone is struggling to prove something. Following "Humpty Dumpty" and "The Juggling Act", in that story there is even more action, angst and mystery. This time someone is in deep trouble. Where the truth lies? Read more... DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original characters of "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit".
1. Headless

**Hey, fans! I'm glad to upload my new SVU-story. It's the sequence of the previous ones "Humpty Dumpty" and "The Juggling Act". **

**The new story will astound you!**

"Eric, look at the stars. The sky is so wonderful tonight."

"And so are you, baby!"

The young couple kissed at the alley.

"Eric, it stinks… I wanna throw out!"

She turned her head only to find out what was stinking.

"Oh, my God!", she screamed.

"Shit! Reese, let's get going babe!"

"Wait, we have to call the police."

In the meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia were in a restaurant drinking and laughing.

"To the two years of marriage!", Elliot toasted.

"To us."

While the two approached to kiss each other, Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson. We'll be there."

"Oh, come on!"

"We got a victim."

"At least give me that kiss."

"I'll kiss you in the car. Let's go now!"

At the crime scene there were already CSU and Fin.

"Hey, lovebirds! Sorry to rain on your parade!", Fin said.

"It was about to be a great night at a very expensive restaurant and celebration sex. Best laid plans go wasted all the time!", Elliot said while he was wearing his gloves.

"I warn you, guys, get ready to throw out your expensive delicacies."

"We both know the drill, Fin.", Olivia said.

On the sight of the body the two detectives felt sick.

"Fuck!", Elliot uttered.

"I hate to say I told you so. Our victim is headless."

"It gets worst, the perp cut off her head while she was alive.", Melinda Warner announced.

"That's gore! And she was raped, too?", Olivia asked.

"She surely had intercourse. I'll tell you more when I'll examine the body. Good luck on you investigation. Oh, Olivia, Elliot, happy two years anniversary!"


	2. Heads And Tails

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns the original characters of the show**

**2. Heads and Tails**

"ME says that our headless Jane Doe was there killed for over three days. She estimates that she was about 28 years old. Two different DNA samples. Painful and merciless.", Olivia said.

"A psycho who cut her head.", it was Elliot's turn to speak.

"Or a psycho who didn't want us to identify the victim immediately.", Fin completed.

"Eitherways , psycho! Guys, you know that I'm really busy with my book, but I did my research. And look what I found! 1997, the Starlet Butcher. Same M.O.", Munch said and felt proud.

"How is your investigation going, Detectives?", Cragen asked.

"We got a clue. The Starlet Butcher, sixteen years out of action and now he's back. Or maybe we're looking for a copycat.", Elliot informed him.

"History lessons. Back in 1996 and 1997, we had five victims raped and left headless. Roseanne McAdams, Annabelle Lerois, Naomi Silverman, Rebecca Crystal, Veronica Dawson. What's in common? All actresses.", Munch said.

"If the perp is the Starlet Butcher, then she's probably an actress.", Elliot concluded.

Three days later, a young woman entered the squadroom panicked.

"Detective Amaro, can I help you?"

"Ah, my friend is missing for nearly a week. I watched the news… shit!", she started crying.

Fin came close to her.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"My name is Natalie Cooper, I'm an actress. My friend's name is Alice Bridge."

"Don't tell me she's an actress, too!"

"Yes, she is… she was! She played in her first movie. I recognized her shirt, we bought it together.", she kept sobbing.

It was such a heart-rending moment for the young woman to identify the dead body.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely! That's Alice!"

Captain tried to comfort her.

"We should inform her family."

"Her family? Oh, no!"

"It's unbearable for every family…"

"You have no idea, Captain!"

"Tell me, Miss Cooper."

"Her real name was Alice Robertson. Albert Robertson's daughter."

"The senator?"

"He kicked her out of the house when she announced that she wanted to become an actress."

"He's her father. He has to know."

"Like he cares! She would be better off dead for him. And she is!"

"That's hard."

"She was a trash for him. A drug addict, a slut! He only cared about the scandal."

Cragen was deeply concerned about their new case.

"Captain, you asked me?"

"Yes, Olivia. I got an order to handle the case under discretion."

"Is she really an actress?"

"Wanna-be actress. She was the prodigal daughter of Senator Robertson."

"Good God!"

"Olivia, I want you in charge. I trust you and I know you can organize that."

"Any of us could handle that equally..."

"Please, Olivia. I know you can do that."

Olivia was sceptical for a moment.

"All right. Where should we start from?"

"Your call."

Olivia got out of Cragen's office and everyone stared at her.

"Listen up! It's gonna be a difficult one, but we have to do it right and under discretion. Captain will talk with the father of the victim. Fin, Elliot this is a list of "friends" that Alice used to hung around. Have a talk with them. Nick, Amanda, open again the "Starlet Butcher" files. Every detail. John, let's go to our friends in Homicide."

Elliot and Fin had already talked with the most of Alice's "friends".

"Who are you? What'd ya want?"

"Police, pal. Detectives Stabler and Tutuola. We got some questions for you.", Elliot said and they showed them their badges.

"I ain't got no answers for you."

"Alice Bridge?"

"I don't know her."

"Me and my friend have a special offer for you, Andres. Answer our questions and we don't arrest you for drugs. It's a win-win! Start talking."

"Bite me, asshole!", he said and attacked Elliot.

"Hey, hey! Hold on , tough guy! Don't touch my dude!", Fin grabbed him.

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you about that crazy bitch."

"Man, she's dead. You should respect dead people.", Fin told him off feeling insulted on Alice's behalf.

"Anyways, that dead bitch! She was taking my drugs, but she couldn't pay. I got paid in kind."

"Drug dealer and pimp?", Elliot asked infuriated.

"Pimp? Not me, she had another one! I only wanted to be protected."

"Protected by whom?", he asked again.

"Big fishes! I only provide my friends and they want me out. They burned down my shop as a threat and they killed one of my men."

"Names.", Fin told.

"I worked for them and I'm not allowed to talk about them. It's the Code."

"Who's the pimp?", Elliot demanded to know and grabbed again his neck.

"Dio mio! I'll get into serious trouble!", he seemed really scared.

"You're already into deep shit. Give us names and we'll protect you.", Fin tried to get close to an answer.

"I'll do it, but here's the deal. I'm not confessing in Court and you'll protect me."

They both nodded.

Nick sighed while he stepped out of the room.

"It's hard they have to relive their daughters brutal lose."

"Nick, do you have any idea why Benson is in charge?", Amanda asked.

"Olivia? I just think that someone should monitor..."

"Why not Captain or Munch?"

"Is that necessary, Amanda? We are all equal."

"I don't think so."

Nick scoffed.

"Seriously? Oh, I think that we should focus on our case."

"I hate being underestimated. Ah, the Dawsons are here!"

Olivia and John entered the Homicide squadroom where they saw Detective Emery getting close to them smiling.

"Detectives! How can I help you?"

"We need your help in that, James. The Starlet Butcher.", Olivia said.

"The wacko who cut off actresses' heads?"

"We think that he's on the game again. We have the same M.O."

"But we need every detail. Maybe he's a copy cat.", John completed.

"I see guys, come with me."

At the end of the day the six detectives were standing in front of the white board gazing at their clues.

"In two of the five previous cases rape is implied. The M.E. found signs of penetration, but no DNA. The perp was cautious and he was wearing a condom. The heads were found randomly in New Jersey buried in Anselm Woods after many years. We searched again, but no head.", Olivia said.

"Alice was involved with Mr.X. he's the most powerful drug lord and he's like a ghost."

"Where did you get that information from, Fin?", Olivia asked.

"Classified, girl."

Olivia seemed irritated by his reply and glared at both Fin and Elliot.

"On the bright side, we have her friend, Natalie Cooper, who is so eager to help us.", Elliot told them.

"Did you all sense the irony?", Munch asked.

Everyone turned their looks at Elliot who proceeded on telling his thought.

"She's a crappy actress. I felt disgusted by her performance. She hides something."

"Smoke screen?", Nick asked.

"All we have so far is three clues. Our victim is an actress that makes her a prey for the Starlet Butcher. She's headless, which is part of Starlet Butcher's M.O. She's involved with Mr. X and drug cartel. What's missing?"

"Ok, guys, let's call it a day. We can't go far sleepless. Fin, El, a word?", Olivia said.

The three of them went to an interrogation room.

"Are we suspects?", Elliot said.

"Relax, it's more private here. Who's your informant?"

"We can't tell you that, we agreed to protect him and never reveal his name.", Fin told her.

"How serious is your information?"

"You don't bear to imagine! Liv, we're getting into a dangerous area. I'm afraid of what we'll find.", Elliot warned her.

"Are you ready for these?", Fin asked.

Olivia sighed and gazed the mirror unsure if she wanted to go on with that perplexed case.

**And it's getting even worse!**


	3. D-N-A

**Hey, fans! Before you read that chapter guess who is the suspect!**

**DNA overrules!**

**3. D-N-A**

Special Victims Unit's detectives were absorbed with their new case. Olivia almost lost her sleep. She felt the weight of responsibility on her shoulders. Captain Cragen seemed to trust her and she wanted everything to be under control.

That day would be the worst, but they couldn't imagine that. It was still morning and they were sitting on their desks skeptical studying the clues and the evidence under scrutiny. It could all go wrong if they made a mistake.

Elliot was speechless. Olivia could sense that something was wrong. The last night she could feel him breathing abnormally. He was twisting and turning all night long and he couldn't say what is going on.

Olivia put her hand on his back. He nearly jumped off his chair.

"Liv, you scared me!"

"What's the matter with you?"

"Just tired."

"Bullshit! I don't buy that."

He stood up and gripped her hand. His blue eyes got darker and she knew that there was something deep inside him that worried him.

"Hey, fellas! We'll be back in a while!", he said and they quickly headed to the exit.

They went to the coffee shop in the corner. Elliot took a deep breath and sipped some coffee.

"Feeling better?"

"I took some fresh New York air, it's all right."

"Will you tell me now?"

"It's a silly thought."

"Forget Liv-wife, I'm on partner's mode, your old buddy."

"That entire actress thing… I'm afraid!"

"I get it, El. It's about Kathleen, right?"

"Yeah. I always take cases personally. I see the victim on my children."

"El, I do that, too. The idea that a molested kid could be our Ellie makes me sick and furious. I know how you feel. And you can always talk to me. Don't keep it for yourself."

He hugged her.

"Stay with her tonight. You'll feel better. I'll sleep with Ellie, at least she's not sneezing?", she chuckled.

"Am I sneezing?"

She kissed his forehead and kept on drinking her coffee.

In the squadroom there was nervousness and confusion.

Olivia was sitting on her desk observing the white board opposite her trying to fill in the blanks.

Nick and Amanda were still studying the files of the Starlet Butcher.

Fin spoke with some old friend from Narcotics about Mr. XD but he got no answers.

Elliot, Nick and John ended up arguing about the conclusions and the facts.

Melinda Warner had just arrived in hurry.

"Detectives, I have some news for you."

"You got DNA?", Elliot asked.

"Two samples. The one belongs to Jack Simmons."

"Jesus! I'm his fan!", Olivia exclaimed surprised.

"Since when? He's too young!", Elliot murmured.

"He has history of violence. He has record for battery and attempt to rape, but he was cleared of that accusation."

"And the other one? You had a hit?"

"Yes, Olivia. He's a brother in blues."

"A cop?", Munch said in awe.

"Guys, it's Lieutenant Brian Cassidy."


	4. Prime Suspects

**Readers, sorry for the delay! Lack of time once again!**

**The plot thickens, don't you think?**

**4. Prime Suspects**

The other day, everyone was still shocked from the DNA result that Warner announced them.

"Brian used to be my partner. I'm his mentor!", Munch protested.

"DNA doesn't lie.", Nick said and he felt everyone's staggering eyes on him.

"You don't know Brian!"

"Right, Olivia, I heard that you know him very well. Tell us, he likes it rough?"

"Shut up, Amaro!", Elliot stood up from his chair angry.

Casey just arrived and she found the detectives arguing.

"Right on time! Enjoy the cock-fight!", Amanda said.

"Your warrant."

Olivia sighed.

"Do you believe that he did it?", she asked Casey.

"Don't ask me, Olivia. Bring him there.", she said and felt that her heart would rip.

"And so, he's Mr. D, too?", Elliot asked

"Let's face the facts. Cassidy is with the Homicide, he knows the case of the Starlet Butcher very well. He was in Narcotics and he knows Mr. D's case, too. He has links. No wonder why he's still uncaught…", Nick said once again.

"So what? You were in Narcotics, too. ", Munch tried to confute his argument.

Cragen got out of his office and got close to them.

"Olivia, Amanda bring Cassidy here. Elliot in my office."

Olivia knocked Brian's door. Deep inside her she wished he wasn't there.

He finally opened the door.

"Olivia, what a nice surprise! And Detective Rollins?", he seemed puzzled seeing the two women standing on his doorway.

"Brian, you have to come with us.", Olivia said calmly.

"What happened?"

"We can talk about it at the precinct."

"How serious is it?"

Olivia couldn't stand see into his eyes.

"I'll tell him, Olivia. We found your DNA in a victim.", Amanda told him.

"What the fuck? Am I a suspect?", he scoffed.

"Prime suspect in a case of rape/homicide. You better come at 1-6 to talk about it.", Amanda continued.

He sat in the interrogation room. No one could make questions. Olivia was there with him trying to utter the world she should say.

"Leave us alone.", Casey entered the interrogation room.

There they were alone. Speechless. She turned her green eyes on him.

"For God's sake, Casey, do you believe that I raped or killed anyone? You think I'm so fucking pervert?"

Her eyes were now wet.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Don't you believe me, Casey?"

"I'm A.D.A. Novak to you, Lieutenant Cassidy. Let me do my job."

"Ok, Miss Novak. I have no proof for you."

She stood up and left. Olivia sat again opposite him. Casey was now standing on the other side of the mirror and she couldn't help her tears from falling.

Nick and John were in another interrogation room talking with their other suspect.

"So, Mr. Simmons, tell us about Alice Bridge.", John spoke first.

"I still can't believe she's dead! Her death was so horrible, she must have suffered! She was the ex-best friend of my ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend stands for…?"

"Natalie Cooper. We kept our relationship secret, but it didn't last long enough."

"I wonder why?", Nick said and John burst into laughter.

"Look, I can't help it, I'm like a magnet to women! Alice was in love with me and Natalie was really jealous. I can't blame any of them. The thing is that I can't resist. I hooked up with Alice a couple of times and I decided to end it up with both of them. They had a terrible fight and they never talk each other ever after. But, the night in question I had sex with Alice."

"Ok, charm-boy! Take a bow, I'm gonna give you a standing ovation! Give me a full statement of what happened that night.", John was standing over his head.

"Alice came to my place she seemed worried and I tried to relax her. I massaged her and I started kissing her toes…"

"Ok, we got it! You had sex.", Nick tried to avoid the full details.

"Unprotected. Don't you learn about safe sex in Hollywood? We have your little champions. What happened next?", Munch said again.

"She felt better and she left. Someone called her. Then I left, too."

"Can anyone verify that you weren't together?", Nick asked.

"I had sex with two chicks."

"Simultaneously?", Munch asked.

"Yeah, old man. And they were hot. Gloria and Jade, they are models. Ask them."

"It's quite obvious that death changes everything! Natalie came and identified the body. She seemed deeply sad. She saw the news…"

"That's strange! Natalie never watches the news! Wait, she came from Canada to identify Alice?"

"Canada?", Munch yelled.

"She was so desperate when we broke up and she left to Canada."

Nick and John looked at each other puzzled.

"Is that your ex-Natalie?", John tried to figure out what was going on.

"Nah! Absolutely not! Can I go now?"

"After you sign an autograph for Detective Benson.", John said.

Olivia got out of the interrogation room only to find her three fellow detectives sitting on their desks and talking.

"Hey, Liv, how it went?", John asked and approached her.

"Terrible. He was drunk he can't remember anything! What about Simmons?"

"He's out. Oh, he signed that for you. "If I ever get arrested, I hope you handcuff me, Detective Benson."", Nick informed her.

"Where's Elliot?", she asked when she realized that he was absent.

"He left about an hour ago. I didn't ask him, but he seemed really upset. He went home.", Amanda said.

When Olivia went at home she found Elliot sitting speechless and he was absorbed in his thoughts.

"Baby?"

She hugged him and sat next to him holding his hand.

"My mother is dead."


	5. Losses

**5. Losses**

"Goodmorning, people!", Fin said entering the squadroom.

"Goodmorning is an understatement. Shit your ass down!"

"Munch, you have your difficult days of the month?"

"No, you moron! We have a serious problem!"

"Actually, we have many serious problems.", Olivia corrected John.

"The Ledger. Front page: "Headless Actress and daughter of Senator Robertson. The Starlet Butcher is back?"".

"And we have the wrong Natalie Cooper.", Olivia completed.

"Oh, no! Look he's coming out of his office! And he's boiling!", Fin saw Cragen approaching frustrated.

"Detectives, do your jobs or go home! I can't stand that charade! Olivia in my office now!", he yelled.

She did as she was told. He sat on his leather chair, but she didn't dare to sit or meet his eyes.

"We did our best, Captain."

"Your best, my ass, Detective! I trusted you."

"I did nothing wrong. I have no idea how that went public. We did everything under discretion. Don't you dare blame us?"

"You disappointed me, all of you!"

"What else do you expect from us? We are your bitches!"

"Enough, Detective Benson! I understand that you can't be assigned in a case involving someone you had a close relationship. You are off this case."

She was astounded. She swallowed hard and tried to utter a single word.

"Fine. I'll take some days off. My husband needs me."

An hour later, the rest of the Detectives were still working on their newest high-profile case.

"I talked with the real Natalie Cooper. She's making it big in Canada starring in Canadian tv-series. Casanova's story fits. She told me that she could never forgive that slut who took away her love. When I told her that she's dead she was really surprised. And then, she continued telling me that Alice was never a drug addict neither she had a pimp. And that she never had a problem with her father.", John said.

"What about fake Natalie Cooper?", Fin asked.

"Vanished! We can't trace her anywhere.", Amanda informed them.

The door opened a burly man with two bodyguards came in.

"I want to talk to Captain Cragen.", he said in a bossy way

When he got into Cragen's office he didn't seem satisfied by the job of NYPD.

"Captain Cragen!"

"Senator!"

"I expected that your investigation would be held under discretion."

"The leak was not from my Unit. My crew is very experienced to make such mistakes."

"I heard some rumors about my daughter. I want her reputation to be clear. I wasn't very happy about her being an actress, but she wasn't a whore or a drug addict! Where is the respect for my poor dead Alice?"

"That's what we heard from her environment. But this is an ongoing investigation and everything stays between us."

"I am a devastated father! My child was brutally murdered and disgraced. All I want is to find who did that to her and bury her properly. Find the killer and my daughter's head."

"We are vigilant and we are doing everything we can."

"Do it or you'll lose your job once and for all!"

After Bernadette's Stabler funeral, Elliot returned at home.

"Liv, what are you doing here?"

"I needed some time to relax and be with you."

"My mother had metastatic lung cancer. She was terminal. And she never told a word!", he said bittered.

"You didn't go to see her. You avoided her all the time."

"I was tough with her. But, you can't blame me."

"You didn't even invite her at our wedding."

"I didn't want any of them! And neither your brother was there."

"Simon couldn't come. And I didn't really want him to come."

"But it's your brother!"

"Yeah, the brother I only saw a couple of times. The brother I found out accidentally. We talk about your mother and your siblings."

"My indifferent mother and my lost forgotten siblings!"

"Come on, El! I wish my mother was alive and be with me during my times of pain and happiness. I needed her when I was pregnant and when I gave birth to Eleanor. And I wanted her to see me dressed in white next to you. How would you feel if one your children…?"

"Oh, please don't start!", he whined.

They heard a knock on the door. Elliot opened.

"Patrick?", he said surprised.


	6. Big Brother

**6. Big Brother**

"Elliot! Don't worry it's me, not a ghost! Boo!"

"How… how did you find where I live, Patrick?",Elliot turned as white as a cloth.

"Relax, it was just a simple question."

They moved to the living room.

"Olivia, this is my big brother Patrick. And, Patrick, this is my wife Olivia Benson and my daughter Eleanor."

"So, you married again and you told us nothing!"

"I wasn't obliged, Patrick."

"The Stablers are devoted to the family and they are good Catholics, too

. And good Catholics don't get divorce."

Elliot cleared his throat and Olivia felt embarrassed.

"What do you want, Patrick?"

"Well, I came to see my brother. Oh, and meet the new member

of the family. Members

."

"Will you stay with us for lunch?", Olivia asked.

"I'd loved to. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other, right?"

Olivia and Elliot looked through each other's eyes.

"Today we have Sergeant John Munch to discuss a current hot

issue. How private are

our lives? Our conversations? Sergeant Munch, tell us your thoughts.", a radio spokesman told.

"Thank you, Nathan. It is proved that Orwell had it right. "1984" isn't a fiction, it is the reality we live in. And, actually, the reality is frightening and preposterous. Our government intrudes in our lives. We are under monitoring. Hidden cameras, phones, social media."

"And it is also proved that monitoring is not a conspiracy theory, but it's a fact. You have recently written a book."

"Yes, its title is "Wake Up, U.S.A!" and is about to be released next month by FreyBooks Publications. They call me a conspiracy theorist, but I want to spread the news and awaken my fellow Americans to stand up for their right to privacy and resist in manipulation. We are free and we have to realize that. They tend to think that we are a mindless mass. Completely prone to conformity. But, we can prove them wrong! So, wake up USA!"

"Great news! We are not a pack of sheep. You are a police officer many years. People would like to know about you."

"I used to be a Homicide Detective in Baltimore until 1998. When I came in New York I joined Manhattan Special Victims Unit. My eyes have seen many horrible things. I love my job and I still haven't retired. You see I'm all alone and I have to keep busy my mind with other things. I have four divorces, I was a hippie and I still believe that people can change the world through love. My guilty pleasure is Saturday Night Live and I love Lou Reed and reading. I'm mostly sarcastic, but I'm honest and when it comes to my people I would always stick up for them by all means."

"Thank you, Sergeant Munch for sharing your thoughts with us. We are looking forward to reading your book."

"I have to thank my best friend, Detective Tutuola for everything. Fin, if you hear me now, I express publicly my gratitude to you. That's all, people!"

"From Nathan Abbercombie and Radio 3, thank you for listening our broadcast "Free World". Tomorrow at 11 am."

John smiled and sipped a mouthful of water.

"Sergeant Munch, it was a great honor. People must hear the truth. Spying on our lives isn't just a scandal it's a crime."

"Yes, Nathan, I believe that, too. Thank you. You'll get the first autographed book."

"You mean the second, right?"

"Fin?"

"I wanted to be the first to shake your hand, old partner."

"You heard my interview?"

"I was there the whole time!"

"Did you like it?"

"Of course, I did! And I admit that you are right."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even Chancellor's Merkel phone was tapped! Our thoughts are controlled by the Media. Are we free after all?"

"Are we?"

"I'm starving! I can't think with my stomach empty."

"Ok, Tutuola, let's grab some food."

"You pay, best friend!"

"Damn you!"

They were sitting on the dining table speechless for a while. Anyone could sense the electricity in the atmosphere.

And then Olivia broke the silence.

"Do you like the food, Patrick?"

"I've eaten a better vial before. I guess you're still learning. It's difficult to keep up with career and family, right?"

"Well, I work many hours and I have a tough job…"

"I think that you should stay at home. Unfortunately, you are old enough to have more children as every Stabler wife. Kathy has five. My wife has seven and she never worked. She is devoted to our family. That's how a happy family is made."

"I think that this is an obsolete stereotype preserved by phallocratic notions."

"Are you a feminist, for God's sake? You have to accept some of our family's rules. We are Christian Catholics. Do you go to church?"

"I'm not really religious. I believe in God, but I don't go to the church…"

"Are you baptized Christian Catholic?"

"No!"

"Great choice, Elliot. You bring a non-Catholic in our family."

"Enough, Patrick."

"Right, enough. I'm sorry, Olivia if my words hurt you, but you have to understand our family."

"I don't know if I meet your standard, the only thing I know is that I love Elliot and he loves me, too. Excuse me.", she headed to the kitchen holding some of the dishes.

She stood over the kitchen sink and left her tears to slide. After a while she felt his familiar gentle touch on her shoulder and his breath close to her neck.

She tried to hide her wet eyes, but she sighed instead and turned to face him. He pressed her a little closer to his body.

"I don't give a shit about what he or anyone says."

He put his hand on her abdomen and kissed her chin.

"El…"

"Shh…", he closed her mouth with a passionate kiss. He lowered his hand and unzipped her jeans.

"If they don't want you, I don't want them either. You're my wife, Liv."

She unbuttoned his shirt.

"I want you now.", she whispered.

She lied on the table and pulled off the jeans.

"I could do anything for you. I can be the kind of wife you want. Do you want me to stay at home? Quit my job?"

"You are the kind of wife I want."

She stood up.

"Don't lie."

He pushed her back on the table and fell over her.

"You're more than a wife. You know me better than anyone. What else could I ask?"

What else? She smiled.


End file.
